Fairy Tail Facebook
by chibijaxie
Summary: Our favorite cast has a Facebook!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Heartfilia **is attending the event _Meet Salamander in person! One day only!_

10:40am _Like_ _Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia <strong>I can't believe he was a fake! Now how am I going to get into Fairy Tail!

1:30pm _Like_ _Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia <strong>is now friends with** Natsu Dragneel **and** Happy**

_Natsu Dragneel and 1 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel <strong>To go after the ship or not, that is the question…

8:30pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Come save me you _Baka_!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel <strong>You let yourself get kidnapped.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> He said he was from Fairy Tail!  
><strong>Happy<strong> You shouldn't always believe what others tell you. xP  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Shuddup!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>We ended up back on land… T.T;;

9:00pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** Stop messing around, we have to see if Natsu is all right.  
><strong>Happy<strong> Don't worry, I failed to mention Natsu is a Mage as well. ;)  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Say What!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> I'm getting fired up!

9:40pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** OMG! Natsu you are from Fairy Tail? o.o  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel <strong>I won't forgive anyone who pretends to be from my guild! :K

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> ….He just ate fire.

9:46pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Happy** Fire won't work on Natsu. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> Well if it looks like a duck, talks like a duck, it's obviously a Dragon Lucy...

9:47pm _Like_ _Comment  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> likes this _

**Lucy Heartfilia** That makes no sense!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> FIRE DRAGON BREATH FTW!

9:55pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** Natsu, you're the real Salamander? I've never seen magic like this!  
><strong>Happy<strong> It's the ancient spell that transforms your body into a dragon. Dragon Slayer Magic.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Igneel Taught me. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, the military shows up…

10:10pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Oh Crap! Run for it!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Why me too!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> You wanted to come to Fairy Tail right?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> has joined the group _**Fairy Tail**_.

11:00pm _Like_ _Comment_

_Natsu Dragneel and 1 others like this_

* * *

><p>I thought I would give this a try. ^-^ I'm telling what happens in the anime as if the characters from Fairy Tail had a Facebook. My goal is to have one for every episode but we will see how that works out. I am going to attempt to keep everyone in character. Comments, Questions, or Concerns are very much appreciated!<p>

Is there anything you would like to see in the next chapter?

~Jax


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy** is now friends with **Gray Fullbuster** and 11 others.

_Mirajane and 5 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> WHAT IS THAT THING!  
>11:07am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Mirajane** That is Master Makarov =)  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> No Wa- ACK HE SHRUNK!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Aye!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragnee<strong>l Thanks for the meal Gramps. xP  
>11:20am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Elfman** Someone that eats raw fire is a Man!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> No, that's just not natural.  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Eh, it's probably why he has a hot head. His brain has probably melted.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> What was that popsicle?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Who are you calling popsicle?  
><strong>Cana Alberona<strong> Gray, your clothes….  
><strong>Gray Full buster<strong> o.o;;

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> I'm now an official Fairy Tail member! ^-^  
>12:00pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Way to go Luigi  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> How can you misspell my name when it's right there in my post!

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong> The Mountains are cold I'm sure, hope Natsu and Lucy are all right.  
>4:00pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** I've been kidnapped by a giant monkey!  
><strong>Happy<strong> You let yourself get kidnapped again. T.T;;  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> You both let me get kidnapped! You were standing right there!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> I was pausing for dramatic effect. ^-^  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> And what do you call slipping on the ice?  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Rescuing you!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Rescuing with style! ^-^  
><strong>Lucy<strong> **Heartfilla** How lame…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> Lucy, it says something when you have a cow and a monkey fighting over you…  
>4:40pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** BWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Don't laugh! You were tricked by the monkey.  
><strong>Happy<strong> But he took out the cow. =)  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> The cow is on our side, _baka_!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> is now friends with **Macao Conbolt**.

**Lucy Heartfilla** I still can't believe you were the perverted monkey….  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Bwhahahahahahahhaha!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla <strong>Stop laughing!  
><strong>Macao Conbolt<strong> Much apologizes Lucy. It was because of the Vulcan's "Take Over".  
><strong>Happy<strong> Surrrre it was. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> I love this guild. ^-^  
>8:05pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** and 14 others like this

* * *

><p>I received a lot of reviews last night. I wasn't expecting that! Thank you to all. After reading some I realized I should do my best to step the "story" up. I don't really want to call it a story since I'm using this format, but I guess my readers know what I mean. I hope this one turned out better than the first chapter. I'm going to try to keep improving. Again, comments, questions or concerns are welcomed! ^-^ Thank you so much for reading.<p>

~Jax


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy Heartfilla** I bought a new house!  
>1:27pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment  
><em>_Mirajane likes this_

**Natsu Dragneel** It looks great!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Ack! What are you doing in my house!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Mirajane told about it. ^-^  
><strong>Lucy Hearfilla<strong> That gives you no right to trespass!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Don't be so cold Luigi. xP  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> It's Lucy! And don't be so selfish! This is my house! Mine!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Greeeeeeedyyyyyy.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> It has a carrot for a nose…  
>1:40pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** Shuddup! He's cute. Now I have to name him!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Isn't his name Nicola  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> That's a general name. I think I'll name him Plue.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Lameeeee. –cough-  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> T.T  
><strong>Happy<strong> Why doesn't Plue bark if he's the Canis Minor?  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Because he's obviously a Snowman and not a dog Happy.  
><strong>Happy<strong> Aye!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> _Baka_….

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Just formed Fairy Tails most epic team. xP  
>2:00pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster** You wish lavahead.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Come say that to my face droopy-eyes!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Natsu! You tricked me! I don't want to be some perverts maid!  
><strong>Happy <strong>Don't complain Lucy, you need money right? ^-^  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> You can even practice, try calling Happy "Master". =D

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>Lucy was just called ugly… -snickers-  
>6:00pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Useless.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> He has a horrible taste in women!  
><strong>Happy <strong>Excusesss. No wonder only cows and monkeys are attracted to you…  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Stop it! I'm already humiliated enough! T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> NIN-NiN!  
>7:45pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Happy** Nin-Nin!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Ninja's are suppose to be quiet…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Must. Read. Book.  
>8:30pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment  
><em>_Levi McGarden likes this_

**Natsu Dragneel** Just let me burn it.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> No! Daybreak has a hidden secret. I have to figure this out!  
><strong>Levi McGarden<strong> No way! You're so lucky Lucy!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Is it a treasure map?  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> No, it's something more…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>She's been kidnapped again….  
>8:45pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Useless  
><strong>Happy<strong> Don't worry Natsu, I saved her! ^-^ -Blurb Blurb-  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Blurb Blurb?  
><strong>Happy<strong> I'm taking a bath. =D  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Stupid Cat, you're swimming in sewage water.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Stellar Mage vs. Stellar mage….  
>9:02pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** VS. DRAGON SLAYER!  
><strong>Happy<strong> And Fairy Tail's most epic team wins!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Muahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> We may be lost but we found Gray…  
>11:09am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** Where are his clothes? .  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster <strong>I told you I was looking for a toilet woman!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> There are no toilets in the forest stupid.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Why was Gray in the forest to begin with?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> You people are too nosey. It's a short cut back to Magnolia.  
><strong>Happy<strong> See! I was right!  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> I have to get back quickly…  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Bottle of milk waiting for you?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Erza will be home soon…..  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> ….O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Now who's the one getting kidnapped? T.T;;  
>11:50am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Happy **Hurry and save me!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> What guild are they from.  
><strong>Happy <strong>The cat eating guild! Who cares, help me Natsu!

* * *

><p>Again, thank you for all the reviews. You may or may not have noticed, but I have combined episodes 3 and 4 for this chapter. I felt like if I separated them they would turn out boring. Speaking of boring, I'm not so sure I did a good job on this chapter. But I promise I will work harder. These two episodes kicked my tail. The anime itself had humorous parts in it of course, but I'm trying to refrain from copying what they say in anime. Copyright and all that.<p>

Anyways, I love the feedback! It is what makes me keep posting! ^-^

~Jax


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy Heartfilla** Really Natsu? "The black guys will come"?  
>10:23am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** I scared you! xP  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Racist.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Pervert. Put some clothes on.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Choose your words more wisely next time. T.T;;

* * *

><p><strong>Loke <strong>Erza is back. ;~;  
>10:40am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** She is a demon! Just look at that horn! Kekeke  
><strong>Erza Scralet<strong> The villagers decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir.  
><strong>Max Alors<strong> Erza is strong to be able to cut off such a huge thing….  
><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> That's not the only thing I cut off.  
><strong>Elfman <strong>It is no longer a man…. x_x  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Literally. =|  
><strong>Loke <strong>Erza is so cruel. ;~;

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> is now friends with Ezra Scarlet.  
><em>Ezra Likes this<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>Alas, I knew Natsu Well….  
>2:40pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Loke** ?  
><strong>Happy<strong> Natsu challenged Erza…  
><strong>Macao Conbolt<strong> I'll start planning the funeral….

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> I really should have stayed home…  
>3:23pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Mirajane** You can do it Lucy! ^-^  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> We're up against Death Magic. ;~;  
><strong>Loke<strong> Sucks to be you.  
><strong>Max Alors<strong> At least you have Erza.  
><strong>Loke<strong> Thank goodness, we can get some peace back at the guild now!  
><strong>Cana Alberona<strong> Pass the beer!  
><strong>Erza Scralet<strong> You are mistaken to think I am fully unaware of your actions at the guild. I have installed camera's around the guild. Not to mention you are posting your activities on a social network. We will _discuss_ this upon my return.  
><strong>Loke<strong> So cruel…. ;~;

* * *

><p><strong>Erza Scralet<strong> The car rental shop gave me a useless car.  
>4:37pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** But we were going nearly 100! ;~;  
><strong>Erza Scralet<strong> Yes, it should have been 200.  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> She's trying to murder us…  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> iasdfm alriouady deiousghad!#!  
><strong>Wakaba Mine<strong> ?  
><strong>Happy<strong> He say's "I'm already dead!"  
><strong>Loke<strong> Sucks to be you. Bwhahaha!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Isdffm goworrging tiuio—  
><strong>Loke<strong> What now?  
><strong>Happy <strong>Idk, he passed out mid-sentence.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> And to think we are going up against Death Magic.  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> Erza, no texting while driving! ^-^

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was really short. I'm running into a problem. Now that we are getting more into the series, bad guys are going to start showing up and that's a good percentage of most of the episodes. Meaning a big chunk of the episode won't be in the chapter. My initial thinking on the matter is not to include the villains because why would our Fairy Tail Cast be friends with them? I would like to know what the readers think... Should I include the villains in the story as well?<p>

I'm also running into the issue that with more villains, there is going to be serious parts in the future. It's going to be a task figuring out how to write for those episodes. Any suggestions on either issues would be greatly appreciated. Also, a reader noted that the chapters were going very fast. I see your reasoning on that, but in my head I was thinking in normal everyday life, those of us that do have a facebook don't post every single thing we do throughout the day. But then again I am trying to portray the anime through facebook format. Hmmm. I'll be sure to work on that!

Thank you everyone!

~Jax


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu Dragneel** Geoalkdjt Masde Osdfaudst Oasdf Tsdahias Casdfr!##$  
>4:50pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Loke** Um…?  
><strong>Happy<strong> He says "get me out of this car!"  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> I concur. ;~;

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> "Let the bodies hit the floor~"  
>5:27pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment  
><strong>Elfman<strong> likes this_

**Lucy Heartfilla** Inappropriate….  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking of that song too.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> and 4 others are now friends with **Erigor**.  
><strong>Na<strong>**tsu Dragneel** Who is that?  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla <strong>Some random friend request….

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Oh, he's familiar with owling.  
>5:53pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster** Oh yeah, that's intimidating.  
><strong>Erigor<strong> It's not owling! I've placed myself in a position to project my voice so you may hear me well enough.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Whatever dude, you're owling.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Wait, that's Erigor? o.o

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Erza turned into a magical girl! Keeeyaaaaa! ^-^  
>6:10pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Erza Scralet** Hardly. I only used my ex-quip magic.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> But you had a full out transformation! I believe that counts!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Erza's magic is pretty amazing, unlike your keys Lucy. XP  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Stupid cat, Cancer took out plenty of bad guys. And got Erza's seal of approval. ^-^  
><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> "Ebi"…

* * *

><p><strong>Erigor<strong> Ha! Those stupid flies fell for it!  
>6:45pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster** They need to hurry up with that dislike button..  
><em>4 people like this<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Those days when you know it's going to be a bad day only to end up in a giant tornado. Yeah I should have stayed home.  
>6:48pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment  
><em>12 people like this

**Loke **Sucks to be you!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> It's better than riding with Erza.  
><strong>Erza Scralet<strong> –Clears throat-  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> LET ME OUT OF HERE!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> Delicious Fish…. Healthy…. Weird…. Weird…. KEY.  
>7:09pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** Cause the others are sooooo close to the word key….  
><strong>Happy<strong> Don't be ungrateful!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Still, a key doesn't help our situation right now.  
><strong>Happy<strong> But Virgo can dig holes. ;~;  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> OMG! Happy! –glomps-

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> and 4 others are now friends with **Virgo**.  
><strong>Virgo<strong> How may I serve you Princess?

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> Today children we will be learning about low pressure and the direction of the wind.  
>7:35pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Erigor** There's no way…. Dragon Slayers actually exist? x.x;;  
><strong>Happy<strong> Of course, Natsu's super heated magic was more than enough to kill your wind armor.  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> That's why he has such a hot head.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> ARRRRRRRRRRRG!  
><strong>Elfman<strong> That is a manly sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Another one bites the dust –cough- fire –cough-. Now how do I defriend this bastard?  
>7:43pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Mirajane** You will need to access his profile and then you will see an option to unfriend him.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Eh, I'll have Lucy do it when we get back.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> Useless.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Even in danger the old man always has a speech prepared. How does he do it?  
>8:27pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> likes this._

**Macao Conbolt** Old Man Makarov is very wise.  
><strong>Cana Alberona<strong> I'm pretty sure he just wings those speeches too.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> It's just one thing after another today….  
>8:38pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Cana Alberona** Welcome to Fairy Tail…  
><strong>Loke<strong> What now?  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> A flute turned into this giant monster thing.  
><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> Lullaby…. Who is in charge of naming such things?

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> And that's how Fairy Tail's strongest team takes care of business.  
>9:01pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Mirajane** and 4 others like this  
><strong>Loke<strong> I take it you won?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Of course we won!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilla<strong> So cool!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Aye!

* * *

><p>I combined episodes 6-8 for this chapter. I'm not too thrilled with this one but oh well. I'm sure you noticed I did end up putting the main villain in the story. I think it worked out alright. Should I do that every time we are introduced to a new enemy? I also gave Virgo a facebook as well. So expect Cancer, Taurus, Horologium and Aquarius in the future. Lucy already had those keys before the anime began so I figured she would already be their facebook friends. =)<p>

I have several new ideas for the next few chapters to come. I hope to bring something new to the plate and keep you all entertained. Thank you for all the reviews. ^-^

(And yes, I am using these chapters as an excuse to rewatch Fairy Tail. kekeke)

~Jax


	6. Chapter 6

**Bisca Koneru** YEEEE-HAWWWWWW  
>2:50pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_  
><em>Alzack Connell likes this<em>

**Gray Fullbuster** –Eye Twitch-  
><strong>Bisca Koneru<strong> What's your problem ice boy?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Your status just reminds me how much I hate country music, that's all.  
><strong>Bisca Koneru<strong> I bet you like that there stripper music dontcha?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> You got jokes now huh?  
><strong>Loke<strong> "Umpsh Umpsh Umpsh Umpsh"  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> What the hell are you doing Loke?  
><strong>Loke<strong> Stripper Music =D

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Note to self: Stop taking directions from cats.  
>3:13pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster** If I don't get food soon I'm going to eat a cat.  
><strong>Happy<strong> Hmph. Natsu will protect me.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> I wonder what cat taste like….  
><strong>Happy<strong> NATSU!#!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Kidding. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.  
>3:21pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** I'm going to catch 100 fish!  
><strong>Happy<strong> I'm going to catch OVER 9000!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Ahh! That's a lot Happy! =D  
><strong>Happy<strong> Aye Sir! =D  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> There isn't even that many fish….. And why are we using fishing poles when Happy could just fly and catch them?  
><strong>Happy<strong> …..

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfila<strong> Anyone else hear the Mario music?  
>4:34pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_

**Happy** Challenge Accepted!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfila<strong> What challenge?  
><strong>Happy<strong> –Noms on mushroom-  
><strong>Lucy Heartfila<strong> Baka! You'll end up like Gray and Nastu!  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> What do you mean by that?  
><strong>Lucy Heartfila<strong> Look at your heads!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> You're one to talk Luigi.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfila<strong> IT'S LUCY!

* * *

><p><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> It's cooking time.  
>5:18pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilla** …

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Happy… you can't eat a chair.  
>5:38pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_

**Happy** You didn't help me. =(  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> It was a chair…. I didn't think I would have to...

* * *

><p><strong>Taurus<strong> Who let the cow's out? Moo? Moo? Moo?  
>5:45pm <em>Like<em> _Comment_

**Happy** I like the cow version better. =D  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> His milkshake brings all the girls to the yard!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfila<strong> You can't milk Bulls dummy.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. Actually I had already written it, but I was having issues with my doc manager on here. =( But it is all fixed now and hopefully I'll be able to provide more chapters now. =D<p>

~Jax


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy Heartifila** That awkward moment when there is a naked guy in your house….  
><em>1:00pm <span>Like<span> Comment _

**Mirajane** =O Oh Lucy!  
><strong>Cana <strong>Alberona<strong>** Hehehe. ;D  
><strong>Levi McGarden <strong>Do use protection Lucy-chan. ;~;  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> WHAT! N-not like that!  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> I at least had underpants on woman.  
><strong>Levi McGarden<strong> It's Gray!  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> OH MY!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> PERVERT!  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Like you haven't broke into my house before Natsu. -.-  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> Oh my…. Gray AND Natsu? My you are popular Lucy. ^-^  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> N-no! It's not like that I said!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> This fight is going to be a piece of cake. ;D  
><em>1:15pm <span>Like<span> Comment _

**Erza Scarlet** Don't get your hopes up.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> I don't know who to cheer for. ;~;  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Me of course.  
><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> Yes, go ahead and cheer for the loser.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> What was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Cana <strong>Alberona<strong>** Now taking bets! Erza vs. Natsu!  
><em>1:17pm <span>Like<span> Comment _

**Happy** Put me down for Erza.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Are you serious? =|

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> Whoa, a talking frog….  
><em>1:29pm Like Comment <em>

**Lucy Heartifila** You are a talking cat…. Explain how that's normal?  
><strong>Happy<strong> Easy. I'm a talking cat that can fly.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> That makes you even more weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> HOW DARE THEY ARREST ERZA! WE WERE IN A MIDDLE OF A FIGHT! DAMN YOU MAGIC COUNCIL!  
><em>2:20pm Like Comment <em>

**Mirajane** Calm down Natsu.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> NO! CHANGE ME BACK! I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND!  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Can you do it without caps lock on?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Wait a second….. If that's Macao, then…. Where is Natsu? O.O  
><em>2:27pm Like Comment <em>

**Natsu Dragneel** HAHAHAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU ALL!  
><strong>Lucy heartifila<strong> Again with the caps locks?  
><strong>Macao Conbolt<strong> Sorry guys, I owed Natsu one…..  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Then that means…..

* * *

><p><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> Thanks to a cross-dressing fire mage, I'm stuck in jail.  
><em>7:07pm Like Comment <em>

**Gray Fullbuster** Ha! I always knew there was something fruity with him.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Shut up! You're the one who takes off his clothes in front of other guys!  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Why don't you come say that to my face dragon breath?  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> I'll do that, but first….. can I borrow some money to bail me out?  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Sure, I'll get it from Lucy's safe.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> WHAT! OH HECK NO YOU WON'T!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Lucy, caps lock. ;D  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> I have a right to use caps lock stupid cat!  
><strong>Loke<strong> Is anyone going to point out that our two deliquents are using facebook in jail? =\  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> ….  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> ….  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Heh. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> What just happened?  
><em>12:02pm Like Comment <em>

**Levi McGarden** Mystogan just dropped by  
><strong>Elfman<strong> Yawning doesn't feel manly at all

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> is now friends with **Laxus Dreyar**._  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> LUXUS! FIGHT ME!  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Caps locks Natsu….

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartifila I'm tired of finding naked men in my house uninvited.<br>_6:22pm Like Comment _

**Natsu Dragneel** But your bed has great support for my back.  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> Oh my….  
><strong>Levi McGarden<strong> Lucy-chan, please use protection. ;~;  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Now who's the pervert?  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!  
><strong>Happy<strong> Caps lock Lucy. ^-^

* * *

><p>Finally got around to doing episode 10! Sorry it took so long, I have had a lot of things going on lately. By all means I'm not giving up doing this parody, I've just got to find time to to it. I'm also busy with a Sailor Moon project that me and my friends are working on. It's coming along nicely. Please check it out:<p>

eternalsailorwariors **dot** webs **dot** com! (Fanfiction, why you no let me have links? Grrr)

Other than that, I'll try to update this story as soon as I can! ^-^ Thank you very much!

**Q: Is there an episode that you are specifically waiting on?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gray Fullbuster** One, Two I'm coming for you. Three, Four you're really going to get it. -.-  
>1:40pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** HAHAHA! That didn't even rhyme!  
><strong>Elfman<strong> Erm…  
><strong>Cana<strong> **Alberona **Natsu doesn't get it…  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Did I miss something?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> How Nostalgic! I'm in the town where I first met Natsu!  
>2:00pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel **But it wasn't that long ago….  
><strong>Happy<strong> Lucy is like a dog…  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> What was that you retarded cat?  
><strong>Happy<strong> It seems like forever ago to you so that means you must age faster than normal. Just like dogs. =)  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Ah Happy. That makes sense. So really Lucy is an old lady inside a young body. No wonder why she's always so grumpy.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Shut up! I'm not old!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Such a nice day to take a swim!  
>2:20pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Happy** Or fly!  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. We are taking a boat.  
><strong>Happy<strong> Natsu, old women can't swim very well.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> I'M NOT OLD!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel <strong>Easy on the caps Lucy. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> Some would call this kidnapping.  
>2:57pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Skljwerewoiuayf shehhhh don'tkasldf telllium. ERZAASFSAFA!  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Again? -.-  
><strong>Loke<strong> Translates to…. "Swahili? ….. Shhhh don't kill. Tell Erza."  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> That doesn't make much sense.  
><strong>Loke<strong> I could have a few words wrong though. But I'll let Erza know for you guys.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> kfalsjf;sNOOdsfasfsh! $tbakafreoookin!  
><strong>Loke<strong> No problem buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> H  
>3:05pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> E  
>3:05pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> L  
>3:06pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster <strong>Lloooooooooooooo. ^-^;; Spam spam spam. La-de-da.  
>3:07pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Happy** Ha. I see what you did there. You turned "Help" into "Hello."  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel <strong>Happy! You're not suppose to let Ezra know we kidnapped Gray.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Were you dropped on your head as a child or are you two just naturally stupid?

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE GRAY!  
>3:48pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartifila** Seriously. What is with you and caps?  
><strong>Happy<strong> Sadly we have no cookies. Maybe the villagers do…  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> I guess its no use trying to hide where we are now huh? –sigh-  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Let's just get this job done before Erza gets here.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> HA! Let her come! There is no boat!  
><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> Challenge accepted.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> See Happy, that's how you correctly use that _meme_.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>How many punches does it take to destroy the Moon?  
>7:04pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartifila** The world may never know. -.-  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> I wonder if fire would work…  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> You can't destroy something that big.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Seriously. How am I supposed to sleep between a beast and a pervert? Ugh.  
>9:40pm <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Levi McGarden** O.O  
><strong>Loke<strong> Whoa. Didn't know you were into that Lucy.  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> Oh… My….  
><strong>Levi McGarden<strong> Lucy… pleaseeee use protection! ;~;  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?  
><strong>Happy<strong> Caps lock Lucy =D

* * *

><p><strong>Horologium<strong> "It is huge" that is what she said.  
>7:50a.m <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster** LOL. Who knew Lucy's spirits could be so funny.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> I don't get it…  
><strong>Loke<strong> Nice.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> Don't use me to make perverted jokes.  
><strong>Horologium<strong> My deepest apologizes Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Wtf is that?  
>9:39am <em><span>Like<span>_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartifila** First a giant green mouse… And is he suppose to be a dog or a lion?  
><strong>Happy <strong>This island is pretty weird.  
><strong>Lucy Heartifila<strong> A talking, flying cat…. Maybe Galuna Island is where you came from Happy.  
><strong>Happy <strong>Meanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone! Finally made it to Episode 11! We are now officially in the Guluna Island Arc. ^-^ I tried my best to make this chapter funny, it fails somewhat in my opinion but I hope you all enjoy! I keep this 'story' (if you can even call it that) going because of all the wonderful reviews I get! I get a kick out of reading what everyone has to say. ^-^ So exciting! I appreciate it a lot! <strong>

**~Jax**


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu Dragneel** That's one big ice cube…. LET'S SMASH IT!

10:47 a.m._ Like __Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** I don't think that's such a good idea…..

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel <strong>Turns out it's Grays old teacher in Ice Cube form….

10:52 a.m._ Like __Comment_

**Macao Conbolt** Dude, where the heck are you? o.O  
><strong>Max<strong> Ice Cube? Grays Teacher? You make no sense Natsu.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia <strong>Yeah that's why he goes around getting punched in the face. He's such an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>Making Natsu wait in one spot all day is cruel….

11:03 a.m._ Like __Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Exactly my point! I'm a free flame! I should be able to run wild and free.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> You do that regardless Natsu….  
><strong>Macao Conbolt<strong> Haha. Good luck making him stay still.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> And we are in a small cave of all places.  
><strong>Macao Conbolt<strong>Really sucks to be you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> Thank God, he fell asleep. -.-"  
><em><em>11:06 a.m. <em>41 people like this_

**Happy** I should wake him.  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> NOOOOOO!  
><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> I have no issues with punching a cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> So much for being conspicuous….  
><em>11:15 am Like Comment<em>

**Happy** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra<strong> and 18 others are now friends

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong> I WANT A SONG ABOUT A FISH!  
><em>11:16 am Like Comment<em>

**Max** Do I even want to know?  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia <strong>Probably not….  
><strong>Mirajane<strong> I will sing you one when you get back Happy. ^-^  
><strong>Happy<strong> YAY!  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia <strong>-.-"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> kekeke. Gray was crying. 8D  
><em>11:19 am Like Comment<em>

**Gray Fullbuster** GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU MOROON! I WAS NOT!  
><strong>Max<strong> O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong>The tension in this cave is unreal….  
><em>8:27 pm Like Comment<em>

**Levi McGarden** Keep up the good work Lu-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy <strong>Natsu's snoring is causing the cave to collapse.  
><em>8:34 pm Like Comment<em>

**Natsu Dragneel** Nu uh!  
><strong>Macao Conbolt<strong> Somehow I don't doubt this!  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> It's not me, it's the purple circle thing above our heads!  
><strong>Max<strong> Maybe you should get off Facebook and start running. Just a suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> Since when is moonlight violet?  
><em>8:38 pm Like Comment<em>

**Mirajane** That sounds pretty. ^-^  
><strong>Lyra<strong> It's called Moon Drip.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Why on earth do I keep getting punched today? None-the-less, IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!  
><em>8:58 pm Like Comment<em>

**Gray Fullbuster** Those days when your past come to haunt you.  
><strong>Max<strong> Hey bud, you okay there?  
><strong>Leon<strong> he just needs to cool off. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong> is now friends with **Lucy** and 2 others.  
><em>9:00 pm Like Comment<em>

**Gray Fullbuster** Don't add him!  
><strong>Leon<strong> He's just jealous I'm more popular than him

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> Ice, Ice, baby.  
><em><em>9:38 pm <em>3 people like this._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow has it really been a year since I updated? I'm extremely sorry for everyone that enjoyed this fanfic that you had to wait so long. I will try my best to update more often, life is just crazy. ^^;; Thanks for waiting! <em>**

**_~Jax_**


End file.
